gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cargobob
$2,200,000 (Story Mode) $1,790,000 (GTA Online; Marines version) $1,995,000 (GTA Online; Jetsam version) (Warstock Cache & Carry) |related = Skylift Leviathan |radar_icon = Seen during several missions involving the Cargobob's hook usage, such as Resupply and Air Freight Cargo missions. |manufacturer = Western Company (HD Universe) |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Lazer (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Worn Army Flyer |carcols = }} ---- cargobob2 cargobob3 cargobob4 }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = cargobob (All games) cargobob2 (GTA V; Jetsam) cargobob3 (GTA V; TPE) cargobob4 (GTA Online; Drop Zone) |handlingname = CARGOBOB |textlabelname = CARGOBOB |roadspawn = (GTA V) Parked (GTA SA) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = cargobob, cargobob3 & cargobob4 S_M_M_Pilot_02 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Cargobob is a military and civilian cargo helicopter present in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. It is manufactured by Western Company in GTA V. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Cargobob is among the largest and heaviest helicopters in the game (on par with the Leviathan). Its fuselage is mostly reminiscent of a (bulging fuel tanks, engine, cockpit/nose design, rear loading ramp). However, it has been given a different configuration resembling the smaller . It also features a -style tail rotor. It will always spawn with a desert camouflaged livery; coincidentally, it spawns only in the Bone County, Las Venturas area. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Cargobob returns in Grand Theft Auto V, being a mix of the with its tail boom and twin rotor layout, and with its nose and twin side mounted fuel tanks. Contrary to popular belief, it does not resemble a , but in fact most resembles the CH-46 Sea Knight which, like the Chinook, has a twin rotor layout, but it is much shorter and has a three wheel undercarriage, as featured on the Cargobob. It is mainly operated by the United States Marine Corps and appears in the usual desert camo with "Marines" stencils, as well as the star emblem seen on other military vehicles. The Cargobob Jetsam is a standard Cargobob operated by Jetsam. Compared to the military variant, parts of the nose equipment have been removed, resulting in a smoother nose resembling earlier versions of the CH-53 Sea Stallion or even the SH-3/S-61 Sea King. The helicopter features a Jetsam livery with a white body color and red-colored rotor cases, along with various markings. Current Design Gallery Marines= |-| Jetsam= Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Although the Cargobob features an open rear loading compartment, it cannot carry other vehicles due to the ramp from the back being inoperable. Its huge weight causes the Cargobob to be incredibly slow, as well as making it very difficult to adjust altitude, turn, or conduct other evasive maneuvers. Although a military helicopter, it does not come equipped with flares. The Cargobob does, however, have very strong armor — it can take over 12 missiles before catching on fire and eventually exploding. The fact that it only holds two people, along with other disadvantages, places the Cargobob among the least appealing aircraft in the game. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Cargobob is a relatively slow helicopter and is easily less maneuverable than most helicopters in the game, though still easier to control than the Skylift, given its shorter profile and the fact that this helicopter does not use a tail rotor, but two main rotors in a tandem layout. Given its low speed and the large profile, the Cargobob is highly vulnerable to gunfire, rockets and, especially, weaponized aircraft. However, to compensate the sluggish handling, it has bulletproof windows, giving the pilot some time to take off when surrounded by enemies. Pressing right on the D-Pad or E on a keyboard deploys a grappling hook, which allows for it to carry vehicles (it can also carry some objects, such as certain shipping containers). When the grappling hook hovers over the car or another vehicle, it will automatically attach. The helicopter's maneuverability is affected by the vehicle that one will try to attach (a car could be easy, but a truck could be heavier to take off) and the winch can snap off if it is severely damaged. Note that the hook cannot be retracted and thus, will be deployed permanently unless it snaps off or when respawning the vehicle through the use of the helipad. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' In the enhanced version, the Cargobob can be transferred from a Pegasus vehicle into a Personal Aircraft by entering the player's personal Hangar. Inside, it can be resprayed in the Aircraft Workshop. Both purchasable variants of the Cargobob can be resprayed, however the Marines Cargobob's livery is still visible and affects the colour, and the Jetsam Cargobob's livery cannot be removed. The Marines Cargobob has only a Primary Color option, which affects the entire fuselage, while the Jetsam Cargobob has options for a Primary Color and Secondary Color, where the first affects the main body, and the second changes the stripes. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' AerialChase-GTAV.jpg|Official screenshot of the Cargobob. CargobobMission-GTA5.png|A Cargobob in Grand Theft Auto V. Cargobob-GTAV-RearDoorOpen.jpg|A Cargobob with its rear door opened. Cargobob-GTAO-HookTransport.jpg|The Cargobob's hook in GTA Online in use, carrying a Merryweather Mesa. Cargobob-GTAV-PaletoScore.jpg|A Cargobob deploying a Rhino to Paleto Bay during the mission 'The Paleto Score'. CargobobMarines-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Cargobob on Rockstar Games Social Club. CargobobJetsam-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Jetsam Cargobob on Rockstar Games Social Club. CargobobTPE-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The TPE Cargobob on the Rockstar Games Social Club. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' JetsamCargobob-FAFF-GTAO.png|'Jetsam Cargobob' with a red paint as seen in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony trailer. Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Jetsam A Cargobob with a Jetsam livery can be seen during the mission Monkey Business. The helicopter comes in a white/red paint scheme by default with "Jetsam" markings, has a quieter engine and rotor blade spin sound, and lacks the nose piece on the front of the aircraft. It can only be obtained during this mission. This variant can be spawned and used within the Content Creator and jobs. It can also be bought on Warstock Cache & Carry, albeit only in the enhanced version of the game, alongside the default Cargobob in GTA Online following the release of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. The vehicle is named Cargobob Jetsam on the website and on the Pegasus vehicle list, but is still named as "Cargobob" in the game and on the Personal Aircraft list in the Interaction Menu when stored in a Hangar. Trevor Philips Enterprises A Cargobob with Trevor Philips Enterprises graffiti is used in The Merryweather Heist (Offshore method). This variant has similar paintings to that of the TPE Frogger and, at a closer inspection, fuel tanks slightly moved to the rear. In addition, the hook's chain length is doubled on this version, allowing for an easier maneuvering with the Submersible. Cargobob3-GTAV-front.png|The TPE Cargobob in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Drop Zone A variant of the Cargobob appears in the Executives and Other Criminals update for Grand Theft Auto Online. This variant lacks the open side doors and appears to have side panels placed over them. As well as exterior changes, the rear bay of the helicopter is also much more detailed, as it is seen during the Adversary Modes it is featured in (see Prominent Appearances in Missions). While this variant was added in the Executives and Other Criminals update, it remained unused until the release of the January 2016 Update, where it begins its use as a skydiving helicopter. The helicopter cannot be accessed during its appearances and cannot be obtained in regular gameplay. As it is not meant to be flown by the player, the helicopter's handling is unstable, greatly noticeable when the helicopter is on the ground. Cargobob4-GTAO-front.png|The Cargobob with closed rear doors. (Rear quarter view) Magnet Both the standard Marines and the Jetsam variant of the Cargobob utilize a unique attachable magnet during the events of Grand Theft Auto Online, albeit the last case in the enhanced version of GTA Online only. This magnet was added, alongside the extended rope hook, in the Heists Update but is only used during certain missions. The Marines variant utilizes this magnet during The Fleeca Job to pick up the players in the Armored Kuruma. The Cargobob is piloted by Eddie Toh. The Jetsam variant utilises the magnet during Arms Embargo as part of the Import/Export update in the enhanced version of the game. Two Jetsam Cargobobs have the magnets attached and use them to transport Ruiner 2000s to Fort Zancudo. During this mission, the player has control of the magnet as they are able to disconnect their car from the magnet on command. Cargobob-GTAO-front-Magnet.png|A Marines Cargobob with a magnet attached. (Rear quarter view) Cargobob2-GTAO-front-Magnet.png|A Jetsam Cargobob with a magnet attached. (Rear quarter view) Extended Hook Both the Marines Cargobob and Jetsam Cargobob appear with an extended version of the hook during certain missions, albeit only in the enhanced version. The hook model was initially added alongside the magnet attachment in the Heists Update but remained unused until the Gunrunning update for the enhanced version of the game. The extended hook helicopter can be kept after the missions for a short while, until it de-spawns. If it is landed on an office helipad to become session-persistent, it will revert to the short hook length. This version of the hook is the same used in the TPI variant from The Merryweather Heist (Offshore method). ;Gunrunning The standard Marines Cargobob appears during a Resupply mission involving stealing a Rhino Tank. The Cargobobs with these extended hooks appear parked near the Rhino Tank during the mission and can be used to carry the Rhino Tank. The helicopter itself is also much more durable than any other appearance it makes. This particular Cargobob can be kept after the mission and makes good use as it is still able to hook onto vehicles. However, its durability will return to its normal state. ;Smuggler's Run The extended hook makes another appearance as of the Smuggler's Run update, where a Jetsam Cargobob uses the extended hook to carry containers during an Air Freight Cargo Sell Mission. The helicopter cannot be kept after this mission. ;After Hours The extended hook makes yet another appearance as of the GTA Online: After Hours update, where a Jetsam Cargobob uses the extended hook to carry one of the provided delivery vehicles during a Nightclubs/Sell Goods delivery mission to a buyer located on a barge offshore. If the player uses another Cargobob to deliver the goods delivery vehicle, the Jetsam Cargobob will only spawn with the short hook. Cargobob-GTAO-Jetstream-NormalHook.png|Normal hook length. Cargobob-GTAO-Jetstream-ExtendedHook.png|Double length hook on a Nightclub delivery. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Heists *In the heist setup mission with the same name, Trevor Philips must steal a Cargobob from Fort Zancudo. This will be used later in The Merryweather Heist (Offshore) to carry the Submersible and the stolen device. *In The Paleto Score, the US Military uses one to bring a Rhino in Paleto Bay. Unusually, instead of using the Cargobob's hook to transport the Rhino, the tank is attached to the helicopter by four wires instead. ;Missions *The Jetsam version is only used during Monkey Business by Trevor Philips to evacuate a chemical weapon out of the Humane Labs and Research facility. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Missions *The missions Coveted, Docks to Stock, Docks to Stock II and American Exports requires the player to use one in order to steal a container. *In Base Invaders, the player must steal one from Fort Zancudo. ;Heists *In The Fleeca Job, Eddie Toh will use one with an electromagnet to pick-up the crew and the Kuruma. ;After Hours * The player uses a Cargobob to rescue The Black Madonna from the LSPD at the docks. ;Adversary Modes The "Drop Zone" variant appears in various Adversary Modes where players parachute from the rear bay: *In Drop Zone the teams will parachute from the variant with closed doors to reach the drop zone. *In Dawn Raid the teams will parachute from the variant with closed doors to reach the transmitter. *In Motor Wars the teams will parachute from the variant with closed doors to search and collect gear to fight against the rival team. ;Organization Work *A dark red and black Jetsam Cargobob is provided for use during Airfreight. This variant also utilizes the extended hook. ;Special Vehicle Work *Both versions can be seen in the Special Vehicle Work mission Arms Embargo. The Jetsam version is operated by SecuroServ pilots to carry the crew's Ruiner 2000s using the electromagnet, and the military ones appear as targets that must be destroyed. ;Mobile Operations *Several appear in the Mobile Operations mission Severe Weather Patterns, as targets to be destroyed. ;Supplies *Appears during some Resupply jobs for Gunrunning, when stealing a tank. This particular model has the rear hatch permanently open and has an extended hook. ;Air Freight Cargo *A black Jetsam Cargobob appears during an Air Freight Cargo Steal Mission involving breaking into Humane Labs and Research. This particular model features an auto-pilot feature which cannot be obtained outside of the mission. It also lacks a hook. *A grey Jetsam Cargobob appears during an Air Freight Cargo Sell Mission involving delivering small containers to specific locations and lowering them onto Flatbed trucks. This variant features an extended hook. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *On the helipad of the K.A.C.C. Military Aviation Fuel Depot, in northeast Las Venturas. The depot can be entered by driving a military vehicle (Patriot, Rhino or Barracks) or flying above the fence. *Inside the Area 69 airfield, on the small airstrip near the Hydras. Area 69 triggers a 5-star wanted level, becomes swarmed by military, police, and FBI agents, and the airspace above it is guarded by S.A.M. sites and enemy Hydras, making acquisition of this Cargobob very dangerous. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be seen flying around Fort Zancudo. *Can be found on a helipad near the Barracks' spawn point. The helicopter always is almost ready to take-off, so the player needs to shoot at the pilot in order to scare him and obtain it. **This method seems to be impossible in the enhanced version, as the vehicle may spawn far away from the player and the pilot cannot be scared anymore. *Can be bought for $2,200,000 from Warstock Cache & Carry. Sometimes, a livery-less variant will be delivered. **This glitch has been mostly patched as of update 1.16, meaning if the player has a livery-less Cargobob, it is unique. Such glitches can still occur, albeit not as frequently. *Can be obtained and kept during the Cargobob mission. The player has to land it on Sandy Shores Airfield's helipad instead of the yellow marker. Then exit the helicopter and run away. This will cause the mission to fail, which is when the player should refuse to retry. The player, as Trevor, will now be spawned near to one of the entrances to Fort Zancudo and after returning to the airfield, the Cargobob will be still saved on the helipad. *The Jetsam variant can be obtained and kept during the Monkey Business mission. The player has to land it on Sandy Shores Airfield's helipad instead of the yellow marker. Then exit the helicopter and the player has to kill themselves. This will cause the mission to fail, which is when the player should refuse to retry. After returning to the airfield, the Cargobob will be still saved on the helipad. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can spawn at various helipads after reaching Rank 22. *Parked at Los Santos Naval Port. *Can be found flying around Fort Zancudo and occasionally taking off east to the runway. *Can be bought at Warstock Cache and Carry after the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update on the enhanced version for $1,750,000 (Military) or for $1,995,000 (Jetsam), and will be available through Pegasus Lifestyle Management. **In the enhanced version, the player can store either purchasable variant of the Cargobob in their personal Hangar and it will become a Personal Aircraft. It will be classed as a Medium aircraft. Notable Owners *Military *Jetsam *Trevor Philips - A stolen Military Cargobob with TPE's graffiti. (determinant, possibly destroyed after The Merryweather Heist by Ron under Trevor's command) Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Cargobob is almost as resistant as the AT-400. It can stand large amounts of SAMs (around Area 69) before catching on fire. However, on the iOS port, its health has been reduced to Raindance-level. *The Cargobob has a small rear bay, but it cannot be accessed. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Cargobob is the first and only helicopter to appear in the Grand Theft Auto series. *On the sides, a specification reads: "Max Load Capacity - 15000kg", meaning that the Cargobob can carry 15 tons. Despite this, it can only comfortably carry up to just about 3 tons. At 4 tons it needs careful handling or it will lose altitude, and at 6 tons it will seriously struggle to leave the ground. The Insurgent, weighing in at 8 tons, cannot be lifted and will only be dragged, which puts the helicopter at high risk of being whipped onto its side and destroyed. **Despite the claim that the Rhino tank weighs 60 tons, the Cargobob has no problem lifting it, and can easily carry it as if it weighed less than 3 tons. **The TPE Cargobob labels "No Fatties" over the same spot. *After the I'm Not a Hipster Update, there was a glitch that caused the invisible wall that prevents vehicles from entering the cargo bay to always appear, preventing players to enter and explore it. It was patched after the Independence Day update patch, however, it also patched the door from opening altogether, rendering it impossible to store and transport vehicles in the bay. **As of the Smuggler's Run update for Grand Theft Auto Online (enhanced version only), a Personal Aircraft Cargobob stored in a hangar can have its rear cargo door opened on command via the Interaction Menu, allowing players to enter the bay, though an invisible wall still exists for vehicles, which continues to prevent them from being driven in. *The Cargobob can carry a range of land vehicles and watercraft, as well as props, such as containers, port-a-potties, and rocks, but cannot carry aircraft or railway vehicles. It should be noted that some props will disappear when flying too far from the area where they were picked up. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Before patch 1.11 for PS3 and Xbox 360, it was possible to buy the Cargobob from Warstock Cache & Carry by changing the website address to the Cargobob's page address. *The Cargobob's hook cannot be activated while in Passive Mode. Therefore, a player should exit from Passive Mode in order to activate the hook. Entering Passive Mode again with the hook deployed will not affect it. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The hook can often disappear, particularly after missions involving its use. *After transferring a Jetsam Cargobob into a Personal Aircraft in the hangar, the helicopter may become a regular, stock Marines Cargobob when re-entering GTA Online.Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QE3M3gRZlDU **This was fixed in the Doomsday Heist update, though Cargobobs converted before the update will remain unchanged. *If a Personal Aircraft Cargobob is auto-landed at an office after the cargo hook has been deployed, it will not be able to be re-deployed again upon exiting to the office roof and re-entering the aircraft. This issue can be fixed by re-requesting the aircraft via the Interaction Menu. The issue does not occur with personal Pegasus Cargobobs. *A minor aesthetic glitch occurs when a repainted Personal Aircraft Cargobob or Cargobob Jetsam is used to deliver a vehicle to a Vehicle Warehouse or buyer during Vehicle Cargo Steal and Sell missions, wherein the cutscene that shows the Cargobob dropping the vehicle in front of the garage or carport shows a stock, unmodified version of the Cargobob or Cargobob Jetsam instead of the repainted one. **This cutscene also occasionally shows the Cargobob's hook a few feet above the car instead of being hooked to it, and frequently shows the Cargobob's rotor blades clipping ambient objects such as walls and rooftops while lifting off again after dropping the car, emitting sparks in the process. **If you land whilst the hook is deployed and move away from it for a short time, it will be destroyed. This also happens when you enter any property. This applies to both Pegasus Cargobobs and Personal Aircraft Cargobobs. See Also *Leviathan - A heavy amphibious helicopter in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Skylift - A heavy helicopter capable of lifting train carriages and containers in The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. References Navigation }} de:Cargobob es:Cargobob pl:Cargobob ru:Cargobob Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters Category:Helicopters Vehicle Class Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Military Aircraft Category:Military Helicopters Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Company Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V